A Kaitou's pride
by Laury Rose
Summary: "But you might be too rusty to do it... I should ask someone else. Wouldn't want you to break something..." When a very prideful Kaitou Kid is told that, the only thing to do is to prove them wrong of course! High security? Check. Dangerous guys luring around? Check. High valued possession? Check. A very determined Kaito? Check. Let's go! A Bloody Rose fiction. One-shot.


_This is the first time I ever publish a story on FF. It might contain some grammatical errors I missed (I apologize if there are any). Well, I hope you'll_ _enjoy it._

 _This story is based on Bloody Rose written by DaLantis who owns Shinto, and Bloody Rose obviously. So you might want to check it out to have a better understanding of the setting. You won't regret it ^^ I loved it so much that I actually made a fiction out of it XD Thanks to DaLantis for the support :)_

 _I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito either._

* * *

 **DCxMK in BR**

That night, Kaito couldn't sleep. Not that he had much time left to anyway. He could already see the first sun rays piercing the night from Shinichi's library window.

He was presently lying down on the couch where he had been supposed to sleep. He had intended to at some point of time but Shinto had come down to talk to him just after he had come back from his house. He had really needed to talk to his mom and to let all of those feelings he always concealed under his Poker Face out. They were so close to disbanding BO now that they had Ano Kata's son on their side... Though he didn't know that much about his father and brothers... But it was better than what they knew before which was close to nothing.

But... That brat. He had come down earlier with a deal Kaito just couldn't refuse. I mean, who in their right mind would refuse an opportunity to get what they're seeking for? Pandora. The jewel which cost his father his life because of this damned organization who's running after a legend and millions of people would fight for. Immortality. He didn't know if Pandora could really grant it or not but it didn't matter since he'd destroy it anyway.

He would have continued in his musings if he hadn't been brought out of them - rather violently - by a tap on his shoulder. He jerked and quickly turned around to see who was this intruder only to discover Shinto standing in a pensive pose. _What the-...!_ Kaito hadn't heard him at all! Not a sound, not a scrap over the ground, nothing. Was he losing his touch?

Apparently similar thoughts were going through the boy's mind because those were the words that left his lips :

"Maybe I should have asked someone else after all..."

"Excuse me?" Kaito asked, bewildered.

"I thought you would be perfect for the job but you might be too rusty to do it... I should ask someone else. Wouldn't want you to break something..." Shinto finished with a small smirk.

Kaito couldn't believe he was hearing that. _That brat..._

"You little... I'll have you know I'm in perfect shape. I could free your girl with my eyes closed."

"Really now? You couldn't even hear me come near you. I doubt you'd even be able to set a foot in the building without being discovered as you are right now."

Okay. So, he hadn't heard him come down. So what? He had been a little lost in his thoughts! This was just one time. It didn't count!

"Fine! I'll make you take back those words. Just wait!" Kaito declared, fired up.

Nobody stepped on his pride and left with it. He would make Shinto eat back these words.

Seeing the newly lit fire in the Kaitou's eyes, Shinto smirked. Everything had gone as planned. He had wanted to see Kaitou Kid in action but with all that was happening right now, it wasn't that likely... Now, he just had to wait and enjoy the show. Satisfied, he made his way back to the guest room Shinichi had attributed to him.

 **DCxMK in BR**

When Heiji woke up around 7 that same day, it was to a oddly silent house. Okay, it's not that weird to wake up to a silent house but when a Kuroba Kaito is currently in said house, then it was downright the weirdest thing ever.

Fearing the worst, he shot up and rapidly came downstairs to discover him behind a laptop, studying attentively what was on the screen. Weirded out - but still relieved - he made his way to the kitchen.

Shinichi was sitting there drinking his morning coffee - black as usual. Since he had his body back, he enjoyed it even more than before. As Conan, he couldn't drink coffee - except when he succeeded in getting some behind Kogoro's back when Ran wasn't there or when he was at Agasa's. Lifting his eyes from his heaven in cup for a moment, he nodded towards him in greeting.

Heiji nodded back and as he approached the counter, he noticed Hakuba cooking some eggs for breakfast.

"Didn' know ya could cook." Heiji threw at him as he took a seat next to his best pal.

"Not everyone is a disaster in the kitchen like some people I know." Hakuba shot back.

"Oi, let me out of your argument." Shinichi warned warily as Heiji replied heatedly "Wha d'ya mean by that?!"

"Exactly what I said and I had no intention to Kudo-kun." Hakuba snorted at Shinichi.

Deciding to ignore the fact that he had just sold himself out, Shinichi resumed sipping his coffee. And yes, the faint red that seemed to appear on his upper cheeks was just a figment of the imagination.

For once, Heiji swallowed back his snarky remark and decided to ask about Kaito's strange behavior instead.

"What's up with him?"

Surprised by the change of conversation, Hakuba looked at him curiously and realized he was referring to Kaito.

"Don't know. He was already like that when I came down at 6:45:39."

"Zat so..."

"I don't know either. I didn't notice him before I took the first sip of my coffee and by that time, Hakuba was there already, so." Shinichi answered from his second cup.

Heiji sweat dropped at this typical Shinichi-like behavior. He swore, this guy was blind to all things that surrounded him when he hadn't had his coffee. He seriously wasn't a morning person...

He was about to pester Hakuba to make an omelet for him too when he presented him with a plate. Heiji was surprised but grateful by this attention - he wouldn't admit it if you asked later. They had come to be on better terms with all they had gone through together.

"Than-" he started.

"Found it!" Kaito shouted effectively cutting Heiji off, his eyes sparkling in determination and excitement.

Startled by his shout, they all looked up at him and waited for him to continue, but he never did. Instead, he started to cackle like a mad man who had just found a new subject to experiment on. ... Not very reassuring... But they were used to Kaito's odd mood changes so they let it slide without probing more into it. Probably was another Kid-related thing anyway. That's why they didn't ask when they saw him like that this morning. Wouldn't want to spoil the fun.

And so they resumed their breakfast and greeted Shinto and Theo who had just come down.

 **DCxMK in BR**

That night, they had expected an heist notice and a big magic show from Kaito but... Nothing. No heist notice. No police running around. No big magic show. What was going on...?

Earlier, they had seen Kaito leaving and they had deduced that he was preparing for his heist. But again, there was nothing indicating an heist was about to take place. Maybe they had missed something... It was true that Kaito had shut him out from his thoughts but Hakuba hadn't thought it was that big a deal since he often tended to do that ever since he had mastered how to. But even Nakamori-keibu didn't know anything! It just couldn't be...

As they pondered over all the possibilities like the detectives they were, a mile away, Kaito was infiltrating the shadiest building ever. And, okay, to normal people, it certainly didn't seem that way.

After Shinto had left him that morning, he had immediately started to search for something to steal. He had already been looking for hours when he finally found something. A rumor about a mysterious jewel having been discovered somewhere in Kyoto and disappearing mysteriously after some shady men had come by to take a look. That was the official version but through his informant, he had learned that they had threatened to bomb the whole city and so the citizens had had no choice but to comply to their demand. Exactly what he had been looking for. Through another informant, he had learned that their headquarters was in Tokyo and so he had set to work immediately. Never underestimate the connections of a Kaitou Kid.

When he had looked it up, it was under an electronics company name which looked all but threatening. That is if you knew nothing about the 10 levels situated underground where all the shady business took place. They often sold stolen goods to rich buyers via the black market and the police was on their tail for sometime now but they never found anything against them... They were good at erasing proof... He had hacked their cameras as well - it had been a little challenging but nothing could resist the Kaitou Kid! Uncle Suzuki's safe had been a greater challenge... - and discovered the room where they had placed the stolen jewel. It was guarded by two men armed from head to toe and they rotated every 6 hours which meant 4 shifts a day.

Inside the room, the security was assured by infrared rays and weight detectors on the floor. He had sent one of the cameras flying to see what happened when it was activated and decided it was best to avoid activating it. If you did, an electric current would go through you and as if it wasn't enough to knock someone out, dozens of pistols would appear and shoot at you. Of course, the classic alarm would alert the guards outside as well. Not a good plan.

Thankfully, they were vents leading to the room - why that was was beyond Kaito's understanding. It was pretty stupid of them… But good for him. Kaito had studied the blue prints and knew the building well enough to move in the dark - which was kinda what was going to happen anyway.

The thing was that even if he could, he'd have to find a way to get his hands on the jewel without any of them noticing him. That would be hard but he _was_ a phantom thief. This was all the more challenging. Plus, he had taken necessary things to make a costume just in case. He had seen the face of some of those men and he had masks ready if he needed them. So he was fully prepared to take on this challenge. Though he felt kind of bad for his detective friends whom he knew were wondering were he was by now. He had known they thought he was going to hold an heist - which wasn't entirely false - so they must have been waiting for him to make his appearance somewhere. Well, too bad for them. It wasn't going to be a public one as he usually did. His fans would miss his shows for a little bit longer. He'd have to make up for that next time. Definitely. Wouldn't want Nakamori-keibu to worry about Kid's disappearance once again.

Now, back to the task at hand. Putting on his special goggles, he inspected the infra rays and determined the best way to avoid them all and take the jewel. He wouldn't have much time. He had _borrowed_ an electronic device from professor Agasa that morning which attracted all cameras towards it during two minutes. He'd have to thank Jii-chan for the special shoes and gloves as well. They'd allow him to float 1 inch above the ground. It wasn't much but he wouldn't activate the weight detectors that way.

Though two minutes would be short... It was long enough for him to take the jewel. He had inspected the case it was placed in and it really was nothing special. Though if it was lifted for more than ten seconds, the alarm would start and there was a weight detector under the jewel as well. For him, it would be as easy as flipping Aoko's skirt and running around while avoiding being hit by her mop. Or rather, even easier than that. Aoko could be really agile... Thinking about her, he'd better call her soon before she starts to worry again. It wasn't long since he had been kidnapped after all and she had been really worried.

Anyway, let's get going!

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kaito was stepping out of the building wearing the face of a plain man no one would remember and talking over the phone as if he hadn't just stolen a jewel.

This was... disappointing. It had been way too easy, he thought as he played with the jewel between in fingers. An heist without his detectives was just way too... boring. It sucked. Maybe he could leave a little surprise. Yeah! That was an idea. Getting back in - wearing a different mask of course - he made his way back to the room and placed a tracker inside the fake jewel he had placed earlier - he would have to thank Agasa for the two devices he had borrowed - and made his way out, this time for good. It would be easy for the police to track them this way.

Feeling a little better, he made his way to his detectives - he'd have to retrieve the mics he had placed on them. He could hear them asking him where he was - they had noticed them the moment he had placed them on but they had been kind enough not to remove them, it was part of the fun after all - and he was not one to make his favorite critics - and friends - worry.

With that thought in mind, he set off towards Ekoba's police office where they were currently waiting.

 **DCxMK in BR**

The next morning, all the newspaper were talking about the disbanding of some big organization - not as big as BO but then again any organization would seem small compared to it... - the police had been after since ages. The jewel which had disappeared had miraculously reappeared in Kyoto and no one knew how. They had just found it in the police office when they had arrived. And the thing was no one knew who had done it. All the police had found was a small blank card where 'As able as ever' was written.

A 9-year-old boy smirked as he read about it next to his blonde-haired green-eyed right hand, sitting in the car that was taking him away from Tokyo. _Looks like I'll have to wait a little before seeing a big heist.._ the boy thought with a small chuckle. _Well, I have to take it back, you're as able as ever Kaitou Kid._ he concluded, closing the newspaper as he turned towards the window.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed!_

 _For those who might be wondering, I wouldn't have written it if I hadn't talked about it with the original author of Bloody Rose, DaLantis and gotten permission to, and once again, I do not own Bloody Rose._


End file.
